rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Allisa Foryx
|text1=Humanoid |item2= |text2=Vampyre }} 'Allisa Foryx '''is a vampyric noble in part leadership of the Foryx Coven alongside her mate, Lothorian Foryx. She was born into the Draculea Coven, (now Draculesti) as the daughter of Natas Draculea, brother of Alucard Draculea. At present she can be normally found in the Foryx Citadel, roaming her and Lothorian's home in Darkmeyer, or spending time in Port Phasmatys or dealing with politics in Darkmeyer. She is played by Callifornia. Personality Allisa generally can be noted as a quite bitter individual. Seeing other's pain she finds to be quite amusing more times than not, and it brings her delight knowing she was the reason of their pain. She makes a game out of toying with the members of her coven as their frustration is her goal. While she has a soft spot for her family, as well as her progeny, she never hesitates to humiliate them by perhaps inducing their fears upon them. Allisa is selfish aside when it comes to her mate and her children, which even then she displays such attitude. Her thoughts on things is that she is to be the best, and that she is to display that she is better than everyone else. She thinks of herself as a leader, rather than a follower. In times she can prove to be a loyal friend, as well as a loyal mate. She wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone that would even attempt to hurt her children as well as her mate. Appearance Humanoid To be revised. Full Form In this form Allisa gains no height, allowing her to remain at her height of 5'5". Allisa's skin pigment turns a deep violet when in this form, while her wing membrane is a lighter violet of less brightness. Her skin texture becomes what may be considered rough, and leathery. Her clothing in this form allows her for agile movement and attacks as well as flying. The clothing consists of a dark, almost-black blue, with trims of dark purple, also donning silver cuffs as accessories. Biography The night would dawn on as Eleanora Draculea would give birth to the child that had awaited plenty of time to be born. Natas Draculea, the father of the child that awaited the couple, wasn't pleased at all that he had to put aside time to help his mate deliver their child. Hours later after Eleanora went through pain that was suppressed by Natas, their first child would be born. The child, being born a pure blood, was immediately baptized in a pool of blood as per family ritual. The infant was deemed the name ''Allisa Elizabeth by her mother after the ceremony. A night after Allisa's birth, a scream echoed through the Senntisten home of Natas, for he had murdered his mate, soon after seeking to murder their child had he not been stopped. The sleeping Allisa was silent as her uncle Alucard had watched over her. As Alucard found his brother's mate dead, he presumed that Allisa would be next and prevented the possibility of her murder by Natas, taking her birth as an opportunity to esteem her as a worthy figure in the house. Notable Relationships Parents *''Father: Natas Draculea ~''Deceased~ *''Mother: Eleanora Ventrus ~''Deceased~ Spouses *''Husband:'' Lothorian Foryx Children *Geneviève Foryx *Oliver Foryx *''Rikkon Jaime Foryx'' *''Lance Anthony Foryx'' *Isabella Foryx *Rosemarie Foryx *Arielle Foryx *Lucan Foryx Progeny *Xenon Foryx (Deceased) *Xena Bathory Cousins and Aunts/Uncles *''Uncle: Alucard Draculea ~Deceased~ *''Aunt: ''Elizabeth Draculea *(M)Cousin:'' Lucifer Draculea *''(M)Cousin:'' Kampe Draculea ~Deceased~ Grandparents *''Great Grandfather: Vladiyad Draculesti ~Deceased~'' *''Grandfather: ''Lestat Draculea ~Deceased~ Triva *Allisa enjoys drinking blood-wine more often than not. *Books are something that are deeply cherished to Allisa. Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Female Category:Foryx Category:Lawful Category:Mage Category:Morytania Category:Noble Category:Political Figure Category:Vampyre Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Diviners Category:Magic